Malentendu
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Lorsque Zart se fait prendre sur le fait par le brutal Gally, il a toutes les raisons d'y passer, n'est ce pas ? AU Gally x Zart
1. Chapter 1

_.  
Hey, _

_Le couple **Zally** (Zart x Gally) va finir par devenir mon nouveau otp... J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) _

_Je précise que c'est un AU. Bonne lecture !__  
_

_._

_Disclaimer : The Maze Runner appartient à James Dashner._

* * *

**Malentendu**

.

C'était la pause. Zart allait à son casier pour y abandonner certains livres et prendre son cahier de maths. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il remarqua qu'il y avait quelques gars campés autour du casier juste à côté du sien. Ça sentait vraiment fort et l'odeur lui picotait même horriblement le nez, comme si ça provenait de produits chimiques. Il regarda attentivement pour découvrir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et quand il vit, il les poussa violemment et se posta devant eux. Le garçon qui tenait la bombe de peinture en main se releva. Zart ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi grand.

« Un problème ? »

Zart n'était pas un lâche, il était juste et bon. Alors, pour l'amour de Dieu, il n'allait pas devoir se confronter à un groupe de mecs pour avoir été juste et bon ? Pourtant, ce gars semblait de toute évidence pouvoir lui casser la figure. Mais voyant ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait résolument pas garder le silence et les regarder faire. Heureusement, l'un des garçons fit un mouvement brusque et le plus grand d'entre eux se détourna pour regarder derrière lui. Puis, il donna hâtivement le spray dans les mains de Zart et s'enfuit avec les autres. Il comprit alors pourquoi les garçons avaient subitement détalé dans le couloir.

Des pas s'approchaient derrière lui, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il réalisa que ceux-ci s'étaient arrêtés qu'il se retourna. Le garçon qui lui faisait à présent face regardait le casier, de haut en bas. C'était Gally. Il était le propriétaire du casier. Zart avait toujours éprouvé de la pitié pour lui, mais il en était aussi un peu effrayé. Gally était un solitaire un peu brutal, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Les gens étaient cruels et Gally était cruel avec les gens. En cet instant, Zart n'avait pas peur de Gally, pourtant il savait qu'il le devrait. Quand il avait vu ces gars écrire « _Mère tuée. Père alcoolique. Fils de pute_ », il n'avait pas pu se retenir, peut-être aurait il dû…

Gally se tourna enfin vers lui. Un rire de fille étouffé retentit dans le couloir, manifestement en raison du graffiti. Puis, Zart se souvint qu'il tenait toujours le spray dans sa main. Avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Gally l'attrapa au col et le plaqua brutalement contre les casiers.

« Amusant, hein ? »

« C'était pas moi. C'était les gars. »

« Bien sûr, _les gars_, » dit Gally, en le repoussant à nouveau, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur alors que son dos heurtait le mur.

« Sérieusement, ils étaient en train d'écrire ça et je les ai fait s'arrêter. Enfin, en fait ils étaient sur le point de me frapper, mais tu es apparu et… bien, j'imagine que je vais quand même m'en prendre une de toute façon… » Bégaya-t-il, s'attendant effectivement à ce que le garçon ne le croit pas et le frappe.

Gally détailla attentivement son visage et relâcha son emprise. Il le libéra et lui arracha vivement le spray des mains, tout en s'exclamant :

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Winston n'était pas venu en cours. Frypan non plus. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à aller manger tout seul dans la cafétéria. Les gens le regarderaient bizarrement. Non pas que Zart était un raté ou l'objet de moquerie des garçons les plus populaires, il était juste un petit peu paranoïaque. Il franchit les portes de l'établissement et se dirigea vers le terrain de rugby. A midi, il n'y avait jamais personne ici. Quelques fois, quand il était seul, il aimait s'asseoir derrière les gradins et profiter du silence. A peine arrivé, qu'il découvrit quelqu'un d'inattendu.

« Oh, oh ! » s'exclama-t-il, surpris, en apercevant le garçon assis là. « Désolé, je pensais que j'étais… enfin, juste que… il n'y aurait personne ici. »

« Je le pensais aussi, » dit Gally sur un ton désintéressé, « et te voilà. »

Zart se tenait là, silencieux, se demandant quoi faire. Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'accident du casier. Gally ne s'en souvenait probablement pas.

« C'est pas toi l'idiot qui a essayé de sauver mon casier ? »

Zart déglutit.

« Ouais… » Répondit-il faiblement.

Gally regarda des deux côtés avant de soupirer et, semblant las, bougea son sac à dos de côté. Zart resta là quelques secondes, la bouche sèche. Puis, peut-être trop rapidement, il s'assit à côté de lui avant que Gally ne change d'avis. Zart fouilla dans son propre sac et en tira le sandwich que sa mère lui avait préparé le matin même. Puis il se stoppa soudainement. Il y avait un silence gênant.

« T'en veux ? »

Gally le fixa quelques secondes.

« Non. » Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

« Ok. » Il commença alors à défaire le papier d'emballage et réalisa que le déployer faisait vraiment beaucoup trop de bruit, brisant le paisible silence. Il essaya de procéder doucement. Et, à chaque fois que Zart se risquait à ouvrir un peu plus l'emballage, un exaspérant bruit survenait. La septième fois, Gally prit une profonde, sonore et irritée inspiration. Zart était sur le point de le remettre dans son sac, songeant qu'il pourrait manger son sandwich plus tard.

« Tu vas le manger ou non ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Zart à l'agressive question.

Zart commença à manger, et il se sentait un peu nerveux. Alors il commença à parler de plantes. Zart adorait les plantes. Il causa, les yeux scintillant tant ça le passionnait, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut la gorge sèche à trop parler. Quand il eut finit, il jeta un coup d'œil à Gally, qui était resté silencieux durant tout ce temps. Il était en train de le regarder, avec les sourcils froncés et arborant un visage peu amical. Il y eut quelques secondes d'embarrassant silence.

« Tu es bizarre comme mec. » Zart ricana nerveusement.

« Ouais, sûrement… Je ferai mieux d'y aller, je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger, » dit-il en se levant.

« Bon sang, repose ton foutu cul ici. Je ne vais pas te frapper pour m'avoir paru étrange. »

Zart se rassit calmement et regarda Gally. Son visage avait toujours cette même expression fatiguée et contrariée, mais il ne semblait pas si méchant.

« Je m'appelle Zart. »

Gally haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux vers lui. Puis, il rebaissa rapidement son regard et dit d'un ton moqueur :

« Je ne vais pas te serrer la main… Mais je m'appelle Gally. »

**_._**

**_À SUIVRE..._**

* * *

.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous en voulez davantage sur eux deux ?

**Une petite review ?**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

_**Et voici la suite... :)**_

* * *

**.**

Zart faisait la queue tout seul au cinéma. Il voulait voir le nouveau film de Edgar Wright, mais ses amis n'aimaient pas vraiment son style. Alors Zart attendait juste son tour en solitaire, mourant incroyablement d'ennui. Il regarda des deux côtés pour voir les autres personnes qui faisaient la queue sur les files à ses côtés, et qui avançaient tout aussi lentement. Puis il se retourna furtivement pour voir qui était derrière lui, et son cœur failli s'arrêter lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait juste face à Gally. Le robuste garçon soupira nonchalamment lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, puis il regarda rapidement ailleurs.

« Hé ! » dit Zart, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Gally ramena à nouveau son colérique regard vers lui. « Tu étais là tout ce temps ? »

« Oui. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? » Zart essayait de paraître amical.

« Parce qu'on est pas amis. »

Mauvaise idée Zart.

Zart déglutit avec difficulté et mis ses mains dans ses poches. La queue avança de quelques pas. Ils étaient silencieux. Trop silencieux. Ça en devenait gênant.

« Quel film est-ce que tu vas voir ? »

Gally soupira à nouveau.

« Je sais pas, je voulais juste sortir un peu… »

« Ah… C'est bien. »

Gally ne le regardait même pas, comme si Zart n'était pas vraiment là. Puis arriva enfin le tour de Zart au guichet, il sourit gentiment à la jeune fille derrière la vitre en verre.

« Bonjour, un ticket pour _La Fin du Monde_ s'il vous plait. »

Gally était le suivant, il sortit de la monnaie de son portefeuille sans même jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre fille, et avec une profonde indifférence, il grogna :

« La même chose que l'autre idiot devant. »

« J'ai bien aimé, » dit Zart à Gally, à la fin du film alors qu'ils sortaient toux deux du cinéma l'un à côté de l'autre. « J'avais plus aimé _Hot Fuzz_, mais c'était quand même bien. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Honnêtement, j'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles… »

Il faisait déjà sombre et Zart avait l'impression que l'air froid s'infiltrait jusque dans ses os. Ils marchaient en silence, les mains dans les poches de leur veste. De temps en temps leurs bras se heurtaient.

« Où est-ce que tu habites ? » Demanda Zart après un long silence.

« Près du cimetière, » répondit-il, et Zart remarqua que sa voix s'était faite un peu moins grincheuse qu'auparavant. « Et toi ? »

« Rue d'Elm. Ta maison est sur le chemin alors, je te raccompagne. »

« Non, c'est mieux si c'est moi. »

Zart fronça les sourcils.

« Tu auras à faire demi-tour, » dit il avec un petit sourire.

« Enfin ça… ça m'est égal. »

« Mais c'est stupide ! Je veux dire, tu vas devoir marcher plus que nécessaire. Alors je… »

« J'ai dit que je viendrais avec toi. »

« Mais… »

« Bon, écoute, je t'ai dit que je te raccompagnerai et c'est tout. Si je te laisse rentrer seul, tu vas servir de pâture aux premières brutes que tu croiseras. Ils aiment bien les petits minous dans ton genre. »

En cours de sport, Zart faisait équipe avec Frypan et Winston. Ils jouaient à un genre de ballon prisonnier, mais étaient clairement en infériorité. Ils devaient tout faire pour essayer d'éviter les balles qui leur étaient lancées dessus, mais l'équipe d'en face semblait invincible. La première balle lancée frappa Zart au bras avec une sacrée puissance. Il laissa échapper un petit grognement de surprise et le garçon à l'autre bout du terrain se moqua de lui. Une seconde lui heurta la jambe, laissant déjà une colossale marque rouge se former.

Au final, ils perdirent largement le match sous les railleries de l'équipe adverse. Le bruit du sifflet avait résonné dans tout le gymnase, annonçant la fin du tournoi. Pourtant un garçon de l'équipe adverse lança encore une balle bien dirigée sur la tête de Zart. Tout devint noir durant quelques secondes, et Zart pouvait à présent voir de brillantes lumières danser devant ses yeux. Les voix et les formes autour de lui étaient complètement floues, mais ça finit par passer rapidement.

Il était toujours prit de vertige quand il remarqua qu'une autre balle filait droit sur lui, toujours lancée par le même garçon à l'air goguenard. Mais avant qu'il n'ait même eut le temps d'esquisser un geste pour tenter en vain de l'éviter, un bras se dressa devant lui et l'arrêta en plein vol. Le visage de Gally apparut alors juste devant lui, il semblait aussi irrité qu'à son habitude.

Gally s'approcha alors d'un pas assuré vers le groupe de gars qui continuait à railler. Cependant leurs rires s'étouffèrent un peu lorsque Gally leur fit face. Il leur sourit malicieusement et envoya violemment la balle cogner contre l'estomac d'un des garçons. Il était tellement proche et y avait mit tant de puissance, que le garçon se courba en deux et se laissa brusquement tomber sur le sol.

Zart se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il était déjà bien tard, et sans savoir pourquoi, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Puis, soudainement son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer, le faisant sursauter. Il se leva vivement de son lit et le saisit, regardant avec curiosité le numéro qui s'affichait.

« Oui ? »

« Zart ? »

« Gally ? Qu'est-ce…? »

« Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ? »

La question ébranla complètement Zart, il pensa même avoir mal compris.

« Quoi ? »

« Tes parents sont à la maison ? »

Gally semblait fatigué et plutôt pressé, rien qui ne lui ressemblait dans la voix.

« Oui… » Répondit-il, encore confus.

Il entendit Gally soupirer de frustration à travers le téléphone, alors qu'il marchait d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, comme s'il revisitait sa chambre.

« Quoique… tu pourrais toujours grimper à ma fenêtre et prendre le risque de devoir sauter plus tard. »

Zart entendit le coup contre sa fenêtre et se précipita à celle-ci pour l'ouvrir et laisser Gally entrer.

« Ne fais pas de bruit, mes parents dorment. »

Quand la lumière de la lampe de chevet éclaira son visage, Zart put voir de sacrées ecchymoses sur sa joue gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est passé ? » murmura-t-il.

Gally le regarda un moment puis haussa les épaules.

« Rien. »

« Rien ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Zart était inquiet, mais respecta son silence sur la question. Il savait comment était Gally. Du moins, il pouvait se l'imaginer après avoir garder contact avec lui durant ces deux dernières semaines. Ça lui faisait bizarre de penser que, deux semaines auparavant, la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que Gally n'était pas une personne avec qui il était facile de s'entendre. Maintenant, il savait exactement la même chose, mais Gally et lui avaient établi _quelque chose_.

« C'est ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Zart s'assit tranquillement sur son lit tout en acquiesçant. « Je pensais que tu aurais beaucoup de plantes ici, » sourit Gally.

« Dormir dans une chambre avec plein de plantes peut te tuer. »

« Tu es trop drôle, » dit Gally avec sarcasme, « tu étais en train de dormir ? »

Zart fit oui de la tête, et ajouta :

« Il est tard. »

« Il n'est pas tard. »

« Pas pour toi. »

« Tu es un bon garçon Zart, les bons garçons ne vont pas aux grosses fêtes. »

« Ils t'ont fait ça à la fête, alors ? »

Zart ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses contusions avec inquiétude.

« Non, mon père m'a fait ça quand je suis revenu de la fête, » dit-il sans y accorder beaucoup d'importance. Zart ne savait pas quoi dire. Gally traversa la pièce et demanda d'une voix décontractée :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Zart dans les yeux. « Mon casier. »

Zart déglutit difficilement, la bouche sèche.

« Parce que ces gars étaient des cons… » Gally sourit « Et que tu ne mérites pas ça… » Le sourire de Gally s'était effacé.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je mérite, hein ? »

Zart avait peur d'avoir encore une fois merdé et dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas quand les yeux de Gally rencontrèrent les siens.

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu ne le mérites pas, c'est tout. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Gally s'étendit sur le lit. Zart se laissa alors tomber à côté de lui et ils fixèrent le plafond tout en continuant à discuter.

« Je resterai bien encore un moment si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Zart secoua la tête, « Du moment que tu sors par la fenêtre avant que mes parents se réveillent, ça me va. »

Ils parlèrent alors encore pendant des heures avant de finirent par s'endormir très tardivement.

« Zart ! » un coup frappa contre la porte. « C'est l'heure de se réveiller. »

Zart s'étira, et sentit soudainement le souffle chaud d'une personne à côté de lui. Il bondit alors littéralement de son lit tout en s'écriant :

« J'arrive, Maman. »

Gally fit un petit bruit protestataire et se frotta paresseusement les yeux.

« Tu dois partir. »

« Quoi…? »

« C'est le matin, mes parents sont réveillés. Tu dois sortir par la fenêtre. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Gally ! »

« Ok… »

Gally se leva langoureusement, s'étira et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre déjà ouverte.

« Est-ce que tu…? » Commença Zart. Gally avait déjà un pied à l'extérieur. « Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de ne pas tomber ? »

Gally lui offrit un rictus las et sarcastique.

« Bien sûr, je vais essayer, merci pour la suggestion. »

Zart soupira. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil au bleu sur sa joue et sentit quelque chose l'étrangler de l'intérieur. Gally continuait à le fixer lui aussi. Alors Zart sentit que c'était le moment de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. C'était un simple frôlement, lèvres contre lèvres, mais qui leur fit tant de bien. Ils se séparèrent doucement, et aucun d'eux ne dit mot. Ça avait été vraiment, vraiment exquis.

« Je dois y aller, » chuchota Gally contre ses lèvres, son souffle faisant frissonner la peau de Zart. Et c'est quand il fut vraiment parti que Zart commença à craindre d'avoir eu tort. Mais c'était trop tard.

.  
.

**_À SUIVRE..._**

* * *

.

**_Une petite review pour notre couple trop mignon ?_**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

_**La la la la la ce couple me passionne tellement... Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

.

Durant son temps libre, Zart allait regarder l'équipe d'athlétisme s'entrainer. Il s'asseyait généralement sur les plus hautes marches des gradins entourant l'énorme piste de course, à l'écart des autres petits groupes aussi venus observer.

Bien plus qu'un divertissement, c'était devenu une nécessité. En fait, depuis qu'il connaissait un peu mieux Gally, c'était l'un des seuls moyens pour lui de rester en contact. Du moins, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi.

Gally faisait parti de l'équipe située sur la piste, il courrait. Ces derniers jours, il se préparait pour une importante course, et passait ainsi presque tout son temps libre sur ce stade. Zart voulait croire que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Gally ne lui parlait plus, parce qu'il était trop occupé. Or, cela faisait depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés qu'il n'avait plus discuté, et c'était bien trop étrange pour être juste une coïncidence.

Gally compléta son dernier tour et commença à s'étirer, tandis que Zart grignotait son sandwich dans les tribunes, sans cesser de l'observer. Gally se tourna dans sa direction et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Bien qu'ils étaient assez loin l'un de l'autre, Zart pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. Il leva timidement sa main et le salua. Mais Gally resta juste là, sans bouger, puis finit par se détourner sans même changer l'expression de son visage. Zart redescendit doucement sa main, sentant comme quelque chose se briser au fond de lui.

Son casier était dans un désordre total, il faudrait qu'il songe à faire quelque chose pour y remédier plus tard. Il claqua rapidement la porte et sursauta en voyant que Gally était là. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil puis continua à prendre ses livres dans son propre casier, prétendant que Zart n'était pas là. Zart s'en doutait bien sûr, qu'il l'évitait et ne voulait pas lui parler, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner.

« Salut, » dit-il, et Gally le regarda du coin de l'œil, continuant à s'occuper de son casier et son contenu.

Un silence gênant fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Zart. Gally claqua à son tour son casier, referma son sac puis le balança sur son épaule comme s'il allait s'en aller. Mais il resta là, immobile, fixant le casier comme s'il attendait quelque chose. En revanche, il évitait soigneusement de se tourner vers le fluet jeune homme à sa droite.

« Tu veux parler de l'autre jour peut-être ? » demanda doucement Zart. « Manifestement non, » sourit-il amèrement, « tu n'arrives même pas à me faire face. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Gally. « Ce n'est pas si facile. »

Zart savait qu'il avait raison. Pour lui c'était tout aussi compliqué. Mais si Gally ressentait la même chose que lui, alors ça allait effectivement être difficile à accepter. Etre gay n'était pas souvent évident à admettre, mais ils pourraient le faire ensemble. Zart voulait juste une réponse claire. Peu importe que ce soit _oui_ ou _non_. Il voulait juste une réponse.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé, » s'excusa Zart, « je voulais juste… je pensais qu'on devait en parler. »

« Et dire quoi ? » Demanda Gally avec un sourire nerveux, qui s'était cependant voulu sarcastique.

Zart haussa les épaules comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur elles.

« Je ne sais pas… tu sais… » Ils se regardaient enfin les yeux dans les yeux, mais cette fois Zart détourna le regard avant de poursuivre, « Tu as aimé ? »

Gally baissa les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Je… je ne sais pas, » répondit-il sincèrement.

Ils étaient tous deux devenus momentanément muets.

« J'ai aimé ça, » dit Zart avec tout le courage qu'il possédait.

Gally le fixa quelques secondes. Tout semblait tellement compliqué, alors que dans le fond ça ne l'était pas.

« Non, » dit Gally, « je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Le cœur de Zart se serra. Gally était sur le point de partir, mais l'autre garçon l'arrêta.

« Tu as aimé ou non ? » demanda-t-il, maintenant avec détermination, essayant de forcer Gally à le regarder dans les yeux.

Le regard de Gally brillait d'un étrange éclat que Zart ne parvenait pas à identifier, mais il ne disait mot. Il le repoussa alors contre le casier, attirant le regard des personnes alentours. Gally ne protesta pas, il se contenta de se redresser et de remettre en place son tee-shirt tout en fixant Zart. Il inspira profondément, se pencha à quelques centimètres de son visage et souffla :

« Non. »

Zart quitta l'école tout seul ce soir là. Frypan et Winston prirent le bus, mais il préférait marcher un peu. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il marchait depuis déjà de longues minutes lorsqu'il remarqua que juste quelques mètres devant lui se trouvait le groupe de mecs qui l'avait embêté pendant le cours de sport, avant que Gally n'y mette fin. D'une manière quelque peu violente, certes. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont les garçons se retournaient pour lui jeter des coups d'œil. Ils semblaient avoir ralenti l'allure et l'attendre. C'était à un coin de rue et il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de passer par là pour rejoindre sa maison.

Il essaya de les ignorer au moment où il allait les dépasser, mais l'un d'eux s'interposa et posa une main sur son torse pour le stopper. Gally avait remarqué Zart partir tout seul après les cours. Ça l'avait étonné de ne pas le voir prendre le bus. Il savait que Zart aimait bien rentrer à pieds, mais quand Winston et Frypan finissaient en même temps que lui, il manquait rarement une occasion de rester avec eux. Alors il décida de suivre Zart de loin, par curiosité. Il marchait de l'autre côté de la rue, mais quand il vit ce qui était sur le point de se passer, il se hâta de traverser. Pourtant, quand il fut suffisamment proche pour entendre quelque chose, il s'arrêta.

« Où est ton petit copain ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux avec une voix moqueuse. Il lui semblait qu'il s'appelait Thomas.

Les autres éclatèrent bruyamment de rire, puis quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Zart dit, d'une voix incroyablement calme :

« Va plutôt enculer le tien, » puis il se tourna vers le garçon blond qui se tenait à côté de lui et ajouta avec un sourire surpris, « Oh, mais attends, tu es déjà là, tu as vite rappliqué dis donc ! »

Les garçons devinrent subitement silencieux jusqu'à ce que celui qui semblait être le chef se mette à rire. Il écarta Thomas, s'avançant vers Zart d'un pas assuré et répondit :

« C'était pas mal. »

« Ouais, je sais, je suis amusant. Et laisse moi te dire autre chose, Gally n'est pas mon petit copain, et crois moi, j'aurais bien voulu. J'ai un gros test lundi et je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Et je me suis fait renvoyé du cours de maths et je rate tous mes examens parce que j'aime un gars qui ne m'adresse même pas la parole. J'étais hétéro il y a encore une semaine et puis vous êtes aussi agaçant et putain de… »

« Ok, ok, » l'interrompit l'un des garçons, « calme toi, ok ? »

Zart prit une profonde inspiration puis relâcha doucement toute l'air de ses poumons.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Zart, » dit-il.

Le leader acquiesça.

« Je suis Minho, et celui-là c'est mon petit ami, » dit-il en indiquant le blond du doigt. « Et pas celui de Thomas. »

« Je m'appelle Newt, » dit le garçon avec un étrange sourire.

Le jour de la grande course était arrivé. Gally tournait le dos à la foule. Il avait des nausées, il était nerveux, et ce n'était pas à cause de la course. Il en avait même rien à faire de la course.

« Deux minutes, » annonça le coach.

Gally inspira et expira profondément avant de se retourner vers les tribunes. Puis il le vit. Il était assis là, à la même place que d'habitude, le regardant lui aussi. Et il fit alors quelque chose que Gally n'aurait jamais cru s'il n'avait pas été là pour le voir. Zart lui sourit. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il était toujours là, en train de le supporter.

Alors la course débuta, et Gally couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et plus encore. Zart était là. Il était là, et ça lui avait donné de l'énergie d'un genre nouveau. Une force jusque là insoupçonnée. Une chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps, un agréable sentiment de bonheur qui lui donnait des ailes. Gally était en train de voler, littéralement autant que métaphoriquement.

Et, bien sûr, il gagna. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas sur la ligne d'arrivée, il continua à courir vers les tribunes, monta les marches quatre à quatre et embrassa Zart avant même qu'il ne réalise ce que Gally était en train de faire.

.  
.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _**

**_Une petite review ?_**

.


End file.
